Video content and/or audio content can comprise or be associated with video information (e.g., visual information, such as video relating to a program or an event), audio information (e.g., spoken word), or other information (e.g., program data, metadata). The information available from the program data and metadata can be limited and may not represent, or may not be sufficiently representative of, the actual content of the video content and/or audio content.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of information associated with content, and is not intended to be exhaustive.